Dreamers
by RoxasHasAnAxel
Summary: There isn't much in between reality and fiction and when the two collide there is sure to be a mess. Roxas is thrust into a world within his own that he never knew existed, and Axel.. Oh, Axel is enjoying all the little things along the way.


_Dark blue eyes met shimmering acid green and there was no way for him to look away. He was frozen, completely and utterly trapped in his gaze and he couldn't help the rush of excitement and fear that went through him simultaneously. Everything was right. Everything was wrong. _

"_Roxy," the green eyed one purred his voice as smooth as silk and Roxas wanted nothing more than to hear him speak. To just sit and listen to him drone on about nothing. Anything would do. It was like being enchanted, under the spell of a witch who wanted more then to destroy him. He could hear the underlining tone of disgust when he spoke but it was mixed with desire and admiration. _

"_Roxy," he purred again, his hand rising to gingerly cup the blond's cheek and Roxas couldn't help but lean into the touch, his skin blooming with heat. "You have no idea about what's to come, do you?" He asked, words coming out like little wisps of wind. "No idea who you are or what runs through your veins." He paused, tilting his head to the side as Roxas continued to watch, unable to divert his attention. A smile began to spread across his face, teeth as sharp as shattered pieces of glass and they gleamed as bright as snow in the sunlight. "It's going to be one hell of a show to watch and I for one and looking forward to the ending."_

_o-o-o-o-o_

It wasn't the sudden breeze that wafted in through the open window or the melodic howling of a pack of wolves from outside that woke him up, even though those would have been the suspected culprits. In fact it was the unnerving and gut wrenching fear that twisted in his stomach that made him bolt up, head swimming and eyes covered in a swirling cloud of darkness from the sudden movement.

His breath was coming out in short labored puffs, his lungs heaving in confusion and fright as the darkness slowly gave way for his vision to break through, blue eyes quickly darting in all directions to make sure they took in the four walls he knew so well. Often times from waking he would find himself in a different room, or outside in the yard with the cold breeze chilling his bones in an oddly familiar way.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down, breathing slowing down to a normal rate as he let his head drop into his open palms, eyes slipping shut. It felt so real. It _always_ felt so real.

With a sigh he let his bottom lip catch between his teeth, body relaxing in the knowledge that he was awake and that it had all been a dream, it was always a dream.

The forest that would surround him as he walked along the path to nowhere, the brush always moving in on him like he were prey. The dock he was continuously thrown off of, his body moving on its own even though he was determined to stay out of the water, his fear of drowning always being an anchor to keep him rooted for a few minutes until an unknown source guided his willing body into the dark depths of the lake. Each time they were different, whether it is the time of day or the hue of the surroundings; nothing was ever the same.

The blond let himself fall back against the sheets, the blanket being dragged up to his shoulders so he could curl into a ball, eyes refusing to fall shut. He didn't want to have another dream like that, one that felt so real, the voice made of velvet still moving through his mind like a song stuck on repeat. Over and over again his words would circle through, eventually lulling him into daze, his eyes falling shut. Once again he was welcomed into the realm of dreams and this time into the open arms of a beast, his fur burning bright like the flames of his past.

"It's not that difficult to understand." The teacher began, her eyes scanning the small class room to make sure the students were paying attention. Teenage minds were always more difficult to stimulate then children's. "We all know the woods surrounding the village are forbidden without the presence of a savior with you, but I don't think many of you know why." She smiled and leaned back against the desk, loving the history behind everything.

"As children we were all told of the monsters or _demons_ as some call them that are supposed to reside in their depths like predators waiting for the right moment to snatch up their prey. Human like beings that can trick you into believing anything, or the way the trees with move as you walk, constantly changing your direction."

It didn't take much for Roxas to lose interest in the story, already knowing of the supposed terrors that lurk in the forest to 'snatch' him up with just a few steps in. He'd been warned many times as a child to beware, the saviors keeping him away from the edge every time he felt the pull to venture in and explore.

"Every now and then we do have to travel through the woods to trade with the other villages and only a few times have we lost anyone to the dangers inside, but the Saviors are not the ones at fault. They bless the land as they walk, making sure no one strays, but sometimes you can't keep everyone in check." She paused, eyes locked on Roxas' figure as he stared back, knowing exactly why she was looking.

"Roxas knows the danger of losing a loved one, and after the lecture I'd like us all to go into prayer for him and his father, who we all hope is okay despite being lost."

It took everything in his power not to snort or roll his eyes at her. He'd come to the conclusion his father was dead long ago, the pain that once ached in his chest now replaced with a dull drum beat every time he was brought up. He'd learned to live on his own far earlier than the rest. He was stronger, better suited now then he was before.

O-O-O-

The day dragged on, his classroom stuffy and unfit for him at the time. Everywhere he looked people were giving him sympathetic looks, sideways glances that he knew were meant to be pitying and he couldn't stand it. He didn't need pity. He didn't want it either.

Thankfully class was dismissed and he was free to return home, his bed awaiting him. He hadn't got much sleep the night before. Every time he even drifted off into slumber the green eyes haunted him, the words surrounding him like a cage. He was prodded with confusion at every turn, wondering why his dream pattern had turned so suddenly and what the stranger meant.

With a sigh he carded his fingers through his hair, bottom lip being worried between his teeth as he made his way from the school building to the small cottage that sat on the outer side of the village. It wasn't much, but it was what had been left to him.

The wood was old, but still holding; not a sign of rot anywhere, but the stone stairs had begun to erode over time leaving them a misshapen mess. The windows remained in place, dirty but still see through and the garden that surrounded the front had been wilted for years. It was his mother's hobby that died along with her. He had never felt the temptation to continue on with the plants and neither did his father.

Leaves fall from the trees as Roxas neared the house, creating a path of orange, red, and brown for him to walk upon; his feet crushing them as he walked. The soft _crunch_ sound filling the air. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, his body quickly making its way up the stairs and into the house.

Too bad Roxas didn't notice the pair of acid green eyes that followed him on his journey home, or the way his slim body moved through the brush with such ease. It was as if the watcher was at home in the forest. And soon, Roxas would be too.

o-o-o-o-o

An: Hey. C: R&R?


End file.
